


Встретились двое в дурдоме

by Catwolf



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Mentions of Violence and Murders, best enemies, craziness, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Брюс смотрит на Джеремайю и напоминает себе, что тот безумен. Что ему уже никогда не стать прежним. Что им не быть друзьями...
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Встретились двое в дурдоме

**Author's Note:**

> Анекдот про "Встретились двое в дурдоме..." был в комиксе "Убийственная шутка", где Джокер рассказывал его Бэтмену.

– Я знаю, кто убил твоих родителей. Я могу тебе рассказать… мы можем быть друзьями…  
Лицо Джеремайи совсем близко. Брюс отчётливо видит его: алебастрово-белую кожу, покрасневшие белки глаз, начернённые брови и кроваво-алые губы.  
Гротескную карнавальную маску.  
Поначалу ему тоже казалось, что они могут стать друзьями.  
Джеремайя ведь был совсем не таким, как его брат-близнец, разве нет?  
Брюсу хотелось верить, что это так. И – что у него действительно может наконец появиться настоящий друг.  
Относительно близкий ему по возрасту. Такой, какого хотел для него Альфред.  
Но, по всей видимости, этому не суждено случиться никогда.  
Брюс смотрит в лицо Джеремайи – нового Джеремайи. Напоминает себе, что тому уже никогда не стать прежним.  
Им никогда не быть друзьями. Только врагами.  
Помещение «Ace Chemicals», в котором они находятся, кажется пустым и гулким. Над огромными чанами далеко внизу поднимаются ядовитые испарения.  
Джеремайя цепляется за одежду Брюса, и тот отдирает его пальцы. Снова напоминает себе: Джеремайя Валеска безумен.  
Неважно, стал он безумным оттого, что вдохнул подосланный братом ядовитый газ, или на самом деле был таким всегда. Неважно.  
Он никак не может знать, кто убил родителей Брюса. Эта тайна навсегда останется нераскрытой.  
И даже если бы знал…  
Даже если бы знал – им не быть друзьями.  
Кажется, у Брюса Уэйна вообще не может быть друзей.  
Как бы ни хотелось.  
– Мы могли бы…  
Трещат перила. Джеремайя падает – и Брюс, не успев подумать, выбрасывает руку, чтобы схватить его.  
Где-то на грани слышимости будто лопается нитка – нитка любимого ожерелья матери. Слышен перестук, с которым крупные жемчужины рассыпаются и раскатываются по ночной мостовой.  
В лунном свете они почти светились… он пытался их собрать – сам не зная зачем…  
_Рассыпаются жемчужины… маслянисто поблёскивает на асфальте кровь…  
…пистолетный выстрел – негромкий и в то же время оглушительный…  
…ещё один…  
…хлопанье крыльев летучих мышей…_  
Безумие в мыслях. Безумие во снах.  
Безумие в глазах Джеремайи Валеска.  
Джеремайя по-прежнему смотрит на него. Каким-то чудом Брюс успел его ухватить, не дав упасть вниз.  
И теперь можно или втащить наверх, или…  
_(разжать руки)  
(он не виноват, ему просто слишком тяжело держать)  
(никто не узнает)  
(одним сумасшедшим в Готэме меньше)  
(одним)  
(двумя)  
ДВУМЯ_  
Джеремайя широко ухмыляется ему в лицо – тенью жуткой улыбки своего брата-близнеца. Ярко-красный рот – словно открытая рана, влажно поблёскивающие зубы похожи на жемчуг…  
_(жемчуг)  
(рассыпающийся жемчуг)  
(рассыпающийся по асфальту)  
(ему не удалось собрать всё)  
(как он ни пытался)_  
Брюс с силой тянет на себя, и Джеремайя смеётся.  
Они оба падают на спину, рядом друг с другом. Почти друг на друга.  
Но вниз – вниз не упал никто.  
– Я знал, что ты не дашь мне упасть.  
Голос Джеремайи у самого уха – словно растекающийся по жилам яд. Хуже того газа, который Пугало изготовил для Джерома; хуже ядовитой зелёной жидкости, что пенится и пузырится в чанах далеко внизу.  
– Я не убийца, – говорит Брюс. Голос звучит глухо – и кажется чужим.  
Джеремайя снова смеётся. Этот смех звучит издевательски – и Брюс, охваченный новым приливом ярости, переворачивается, наваливается на Джеремайю сверху, хватает его за отвороты немыслимого пиджака с металлически-зелёным, как крылья жука, отливом.  
– Я не убийца! – кричит Брюс, глядя в алебастрово-белое лицо, в полные насмешки и безумия глаза. – Слышишь, не убийца!  
– Ну конечно, – отвечает Джеремайя, но в его голосе звучит та же насмешка, что светится в глазах. – И мы можем быть друзьями.  
– Нет, – твёрдо говорит Брюс, всё ещё прижимая его своим телом. – Ты – сумасшедший.  
– А ты – нет?  
_(рассыпающийся по асфальту жемчуг)  
(хлопанье крыльев летучих мышей)  
(выстрел)  
(кровь)  
(ночные кошмары)  
(каждую ночь)  
(каждую)  
…каждую…  
НЕТ!!!.._  
Брюс хочет ответить. Возразить. Закричать.  
Ударить.  
Крик застревает в горле. Руки, ставшие тяжёлыми и непослушными, разжимаются, но не успевают упасть – потому что Джеремайя, не пытаясь высвободиться, накрывает пальцы Брюса на одежде своей рукой.  
– Давай я расскажу тебе одну историю, Брюс Уэйн, – негромко, почти увещевающе говорит он – продолжая улыбаться. – Встретились двое в дурдоме…  
Он говорит что-то ещё, но Брюс не слышит. Слова рассыпаются, ускользают – как раскатившийся по асфальту жемчуг.  
Встретились двое в дурдоме…  
Джеремайя смеётся. Снова.  
И Брюс со смутным – словно во сне – чувством ужаса слышит, что смеётся вместе с ним.


End file.
